


Tainted-Spider-Man AU

by tayannscar



Category: Erza - Fandom, Fairy Tail, Jellal Fernandez - Fandom, erza scarlet - Fandom, jellal - Fandom, jerza - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fairy tail au, Spiderman AU, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayannscar/pseuds/tayannscar
Summary: Being a hero is never easy, especially for college student, Jellal Fernandes. When the young man finds out his childhood crush, and best friend, Erza Scarlet has gone missing, he takes off on a mission to ensure her safety.





	Tainted-Spider-Man AU

 

  
Her flesh had memorized the tugging, sharp bite of calloused fingertips digging themselves into her; roughly pulling at her frame. The aching pain was sure to leave a trail of bruises atop the tender skin of her thighs and ribcage. Her scarlet red hair, usually flowing freely just past her waist, stuck to her damp skin; clinging to the sides of her face. Her scalp moaned in pain; her hair heavy against her aching skull from being wretched countless times by her vibrant tendrils. Her knees trembled beneath her, begging for relief. Yet, the scarlette remained standing, her fists balled as she relentlessly threw herself at her attacker with thickly woven determination.

Frigid autumn rain pelted atop them, although, Erza had become numb to it's chill, her body aflame beneath her skin as she swung a tightly clenched fist at the man. His broken cackle twisted the insides of her stomach; fueling her incessant rage.

Her fist was mere inches from his face when his palm encircled around her neck, slamming her weak body against the brick wall to her backside. Her head smashed against the surface, a raspy, animalistic choking sound tearing through her throat, escaping the confines of her lips. The sharp pain to her skull set a cloudy haze of dizziness atop her. Her fingers embed themselves within the skin around his wrist, but the action had no effect, her strength failing her as she tried to pry him from her.

"Silly girl. You're a fool to think you could outsmart a _man_ ," he tossed, a thin smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

Her jaw tightened and she turned her attention from him, her eyes squeezing shut. She tried to formulate a strategy to get her out of this mess, yet every shot she gave was deflected; the bullet merely piercing a hole through her instead. She didn't know how much more of this she could handle, or dish out.

He ran the back of his free hand along her rain soaked cheek, his touch tearing at her insides. The muscles of her eyes beckoned for release as she squeezed them tighter, letting out a strained grunt of objection. An uncomfortable nibble atop the skin of her shoulder forced her to open her eyes. His head had dropped to her exposed skin; his breath like humidity clinging to her. His tongue ran over her flesh leaving a trail of discomfort along her shoulder blade. His free hand gripped her hip harshly, and she drew in a sharp breath. His fingers dipped beneath the waistband of her black pencil skirt as he sucked at her skin.

Her eyes widened and her jaw tightened beneath her mouth. Her legs twitched despite how hard she was straining to move. A husky chuckle pulsated against her flesh as teeth nicked their way down to the edge of her blouse, hovering just above her breast. His teeth bit at her top, pulling the soaked material from her.

With a thread of adrenaline, and desperation, she let out a loud battle cry. She kicked her knee up, sending a decent force to his groin. He gasped against her chest and stumbled, his grip on her neck failed as he fell to his knees. He moaned in pain, falling into a puddle to his left.

Erza coughed hard, her body wracking with convulsions as she fell to the coarse asphalt beneath her. The skin on her neck was raw from his grip, and her throat burned. She pulled her buttoned blouse up, covering her bare flesh, and hiding the material of her bra.

His breaths became more rigid as seconds of silence ticked by between them. Erza caught view of his barred teeth, along with the glint of razor sharp fingernails stretching out in a claw-like manner as they gnawed at the asphalt on either side of him. The length of his nails twisted her insides, for they were long enough to embed themselves beneath her skin and tear flesh.

" _Bitch_!" He snarled, "You'll be unrecognizable when I'm through with you!"

\- - - - -

Jellal's body tensed; his grip on his cell phone tightening as he awaited his friend, Gray's response.

When Jellal answered the phone, he hadn't expected a blunt question to be shouted at him through the earpiece of his cell phone.

" _Is Erza with you?_

Those four words had managed to stall his breathing, an abrupt, "no" falling from his lips.

_"Where is she?" Jellal had asked in return, the question sharper than he planned it to be._

_"I have been expecting her, but she never made it over..."_

Jellal's mind played out a dozen scenarios as anxiety crept through the confines of his stomach.

So now, he was attempting to pry any valuable information from her boyfriend. _Boyfriend_.

Gray’s newly recent title still took him by surprise. The two hadn’t been dating for long, and their sudden relationship was completely unexpected. He hadn’t seen it coming in any direction. It had been an usual college day when the three split separate ways and headed for their morning classes. When they reunited for lunch at a local dinner, was when Jellal noticed the two were hand in hand; Gray’s calloused fingers threaded through Erza’s delicate ones. The distance between them microscopic. Jellal blinked several times to ensure he was seeing what was soon to be standing before him.

The walls around his heart were closing in, and his stomach plummeted. Gray hadn’t given him any type of warning, the young man taking the situation into his own hands. It was true within the two boy’s years of friendship, Gray had shown interest in Erza. Jellal was slow to admit his feelings to his cold, ebony haired friend. But with time, he too, shared his feelings for Erza. Gray supported him, and Jellal did the same. But he couldn’t say he didn’t feel betrayed at the scene that had played before him just days ago, for Jellal was the one who introduced the two of them mere years ago.

Jellal and Erza had deep rooted history, the two had grown up together. Their friendship started with their neighborhood. The two lived across the street from one another. Jellal still remembered the day they met, his eyes glued to her scarlet red locks. Her hair was a shade of color so vibrant, he couldn’t unglue his gaze from her. Catching him in his gawking, Erza quickly avoided him. Although, Jellal was quick to apologize, telling her he had never seen hair so “pretty.” The comment pinkened her cheeks and earned him a smile before she took off. Little did he know at that time, she came around. On his first day of grade school, his eye caught that vibrancy, his eyes meeting hers. The two were inseparable throughout their years, but as adulthood met them after their senior year of high school, priorities had started to pull the two apart. Aside from college and work—Erza pursuing her dreams of being an actress and his own of being a Science professor, played a major role in their separation. And despite how much Jellal tried to make time to spend with her, something always came up. Her new relationship with Gray only added to the mix.

"What do you mean she _never_ made it over?" Jellal questioned, the stern edge to his voice still audible.

"Man, I don't know, it's fucking _pouring_  outside and I have no clue where she is. I've tried her cell phone but she not picking up."

It had been nearly two and a half hours _since_  Erza's auditions. Jellal shook his head in irritation at Gray’s lack of action. Sensing the change in his voice, Gray's calm demeanor was shattering. With each word the tone of voice changed. Even still, the young man was trying to bond the cracks in his serene shell.

"When's the last time you heard from her?" Jellal asked; tucking his phone in the crevice of his neck as he twisted the lock of his door. He grasped the shades of his windows, drawing them in as he concealed himself. He bolted for his closet; dropping to his knees, he shuffled through various pairs of shoes and fallen clothes atop the flooring in his closet. His fingertips brushed a hard surface, which he retrieved. He tugged at the ebony cardboard box, lifting it with ease; setting it in front of him. He pulled the lid off the box and set it upon his creamy, beige carpet beneath him.

"Right after the audition," he stuttered. " _Shit_ , I'll run out and-"

"No!" Jellal cut him off, “don't leave the building. This could be dangerous and the last thing any of us needs is _anyone_ _else_ going missing."

Jellal set his gaze atop the bright sapphire and scarlet color combination of his spandex costume.

"You're gonna call that _bastard_ , aren't you? The famous _masked_ _menace_. Fuck, _Jellal_ , I don't want that womanizing prick and his skin-tight-excuse-for-a-suit prancing around _my_  girlfriend. Erza needs a _man_ , not a fucking _trapezes_ _performer_."

Jellal pulled out the suit; kicking the box back into his closet as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid his black shoes off of his feet. He shifted his cell phone to the other side of his face as his fingers pulled at the buttons on his navy blue shirt.

"I understand your frustration towards the matter, but we have no idea what we could be up against. Crime in Magnolia has greatly increased as of late and we—"

"I don't need a status update," Gray huffed. " _Fine_ , call the Wall Crawler, but make sure you tell him if he lays one hand on her, I'll kick his web slinging ass."

With a grunt of agreement, he tapped the "end" on the screen of his phone and stepped into the suit. The fabric was cool against his skin, yet a bizarre warmth always engulfed him when changing into the masked hero. Perhaps it was the pride laced within the fabric of his suit, or maybe it was more than that? Beneath its confines, Jellal found meaning; he had a _purpose_.

He grasped his mask within his gloved fingertips; pulling it over his face as he strided for the window. His stomach ached with worry, for more than anything, he hoped she was safe.

\-------

Erza's eyes remained closed tight as she pressed herself against the asphalt beneath her, clinging to it as though it was a lifeline. The gravel scraped and stung her fingertips, it's rough texture digging into her delicate skin. She was a puddle of mess, her body drenched in muddy water while the rain only added to the mixture. She tucked her face into the crook of her arm as she awaited the pain she was destined to receive.

A grunt touched her ears, drawing her attention. Her head gradually lifted.

The man was lying on his back still, his body stilling, as her recovered from the blow she has sent to his groin. He hissed out curses and yelled threats throughout the whole time he had trembled.

His face was now fully visible as he shifted and attempted to get up. He was an older man with ebony hair, his face sharp, and a mustache above his upper lip that trailed down to his chin in a pointed angle. His face was scrunched in pain, and at it, realization churned the insides of her stomach. She had seen this man before: the unknown murderer going about Magnolia as of late. The same said murderer that was known to rape his victims just before slaughtering them with his bare hands.

 _Jose Porla_.

In his struggle to raise, she knew this was her chance. Yet instead of finding the strength to run for it, she was gawking at the man who would soon take her life.

She shifted her torso, attempting to lift her knees up from under herself. Her legs were numb; all feeling lost within them.

Jose's eyes flashed towards her, the previous mask of pain replaced by hatred. His eyebrows drew inward and his irises glinted with anger, he bared his teeth and let out a growl.

She placed her palms against the ground and lifted herself up. Her body shook, causing her elbows to bend, leaving her falling back into the puddle below her.

" _Damn_ ," she cursed.

His footsteps drew nearer, as she struggled to regain her position on her stomach. With one eye opened, she acknowledged him, her teeth clenched, a scowl turning up her lips. He gave her a wicked grin, his pointed teeth clenched as his jaw stiffened. He crouched down next to her, his fists burying into her blouse as he jerked her up. Erza grunted, her features flinching in pain as her legs swung up beneath her. He held her firm as his tongue trailed over his bottom lip. Using his right hand, he sliced the middle of her top open with one vertical swoop.

She gasped.

The frigid shower of rain ricocheted off her her bare skin with an inaudible splash. Tears welled up within her eyes as various horrendous thoughts flashed through her mind. Despite her fear, her hazel gaze remained steady on his dark one, daring him to do his worst.

His grin darkened at the challenge. He slowly drank in her body. Her skin crawling as his eyes followed the outline of her figure, his pupils darting up to seize on her black lace bra, the only material shielding him from her breasts. He reached for her, his hand dangerously close to her breasts. But before he could hook his fingers beneath the padded material, a white, transparent substance attached to his face, blinding him.

His grip on her loosened, and she fell, her knees buckling as she tried to catch herself atop her feet. Her fingers clung to the crevasses in between the bricks beside her, and she managed to catch herself, landing on her knees. The muscles in her arms tensed as she used them to keep her still. Her wide irises shot back to Jose, catching the view of him walking away from her. He scratched at the substance a top his face, his motions frantic. Fear clouded the air around them, yet this time Erza's wasn't the one scared.

_"What the—"_

A blur of darkness flew past her and headed in Jose's direction, the figure slamming him into the brick wall perpendicular to her. He let out a grunt, his head smashing the wall. He fell forward and his knees giving out, but the hero was relentless. Jose was lifted by his collar and forced against the wall a second time, an audible thud causing her to flinch. He was thrown against the gravel, letting out a shrill scream of pain.

The shrouded being went for him again, lifting him up once more, this time sending a few blows to his face. Jose sputtered, and Erza caught sight of fluid sloshing to the ground. She diverted her sight from the two, the sound of his inner fluids upsetting her stomach.

The hero walked the murderer deep into the alley by his collar. The rain drowned out any sound indicating what could be happening, while the dark shrouded their appearance.

Erza returned her attention to her situation at hand. She shuddered from exhausting her body of its strength. The nippy air bit at her exposed stomach, bringing her attention to her chattering teeth. The chilly air around her caressed her bare flesh. Her grip on the wall tightened and she breathed in sharply as her fingertips ripped. Despite her attempts, her body shook and her strength left her and she fell forward.

A blur of red flashed towards her, and an unfamiliar grip embraced her. A gloved hand rested on her stomach, the other around her shoulder, stopping her fall. Her palms rested against his suited chest, and at the contact, an unexpected warmth soothed her frozen touch. Wide, bloodshot, brown orbs shot toward the masked being. His getup was familiar, and she tried hard to recognize him.

 _Him_.

The warmth of his arm left her back, replaced by a cozy, fleece material. Her fingertips grazed the soft cloth. She sunk her grasp into the jacket, the material soothing against her broken skin. His touch met her elbow as he guided her arms into the holes of the jacket. The gesture in itself lit a fire of warmth within her stomach, and along her skin. She felt a very deep pulling to the man beside her.

His masked gaze traveled down the length of her torso, his gaze hardening as he noted her shirt had been ripped open. Scratches tattooed her bare flesh, piquing his anger. He wanted to question her; demand what that prick had done to her. Her appearance mirrored the trauma she had been put through. There was barely any inch of her untouched. Bruises marked her skin, along with red welts. He recalled the condition he had left Jose in, and despite the mess he was, he still felt like the bastard deserved much more than he had gotten.

Leaving his thoughts behind, he motioned towards the buttons on her shirt and a hushed, "may I?" touched her ears.

Her eyes looked over herself, a hiss of embarrassment audible as she brought her gaze from herself, ashamed.

She gave a small nod of approval.

He gently let go of her, his embrace hovering as he reassured himself she was steady. His gloved fingertips brushed against her stomach as he buttoned the blouse closed, concealing her bare body from exposure. His touch ignited a trail of fire along her skin, and it took all of her strength not to gasp. Her eyes trailed up his muscular chest, and his built arms, the man in front of her was ripped. She swallowed hard, a wave of heat washing over her despite her frozen state.

Jellal couldn't shake the nervousness he felt as he neared her breasts. Luckily, he managed to keep his hands steady as he snapped each button closed. As he reached her neck, he noticed the visible hickeys and bite marks that spotted her skin. He gulped hard, anger clawing up his insides once more.

Her gaze dropped at his hesitation, she too acknowledging the marks Jose had left upon her. She ran the tips of her fingers over the marks, receiving a dull ache from the contact. Humiliated, she turned her sight from the markings, her eyes sinking into the deep darkness surrounding them. Her determination and hardheadedness was a quality some admired, and loathed. She never backed down, and unless she was physically impaired, Erza always achieved what she wanted to; no matter what the circumstance, she fought. There wasn’t a time she could recall ever failing so miserably.

Wordlessly, Jellal's shielded fingertips gently caressed the sores. The feel of his touch a top her skin quickened her heart rate, and calmed her aches. She returned her attention to the masked man. The gesture pulled at her heart, twisting it within the confines of her ribcage. Her hazel brown orbs longed to meet the eyes concealed beneath the mask.

Jellal's lips twitched against the fabric of his suit, for he wanted to kiss each scar; every single scratch. She had been put through hell and pushed far beyond her limits. He could feel her body trembling underneath his touch, and the red tinge rimming her eyes tightened the walls of his heart.

That _bastard,_ how dare he hurt _his—_

No, not his. _Gray's_.

His touch on her seized, and he dropped his hand to the edge of the jacket.

He had waited years for a moment such as this, despite the horrific circumstances surrounding the scene. Although, it seemed _Jellal_  would never get an opportunity to cradle her so close to himself. _No_ , who was he to think such thoughts. Erza didn’t need anyone, _not even Gray_. She had marched through most of her life alone, her independence carving her a path straight to success in a career she had always dreamed of. That’s the woman she is, and was always meant to be.

He cautiously connected the zipper, pulling at its clasp, sealing her up. Coziness encased her, sending a shiver throughout her body.

His touch moved to the small of her back and he slightly lifted himself up on his heels. Carefully, he scooped his arms up under her and drew her against his broad, firm chest. She could feel the shifting of his muscles underneath the slippery fabric of his suit, and despite his strength, he held her with a gentleness that tightened her stomach. She laid her head against his shoulder weakly as he walked them out of the alley; putting space between her and the demons she left behind.

His body shifted and worked against her as they made their way through the sleepy, rainy evening. Her eyes longed to shut, and the condition of her body begged her for relief. Despite the temptation, she tilted her head back and let her irises rake over his defined chin and jawline. In an attempt to distract herself from sleep’s desperate hold, a dawning weight fell atop her as the features and the kindness of this man switched a light bulb in her memory.

 _Spider-Man_. The masked hero of Magnolia. The same man she had run into before in a situation far less violent.

It was about a year and a half ago. The young scarlette was attending a formal ball with her guild when they learned that the very hall they were dining in happened to be very close to a property suspected as a target in a bombing. Her friends were gathering intel on the situation, while she kept lookout on the balcony. During the investigation, the ground began to shake under her. Bombs were being set off in a nearby, empty field, bringing a quake to the hall they were within. The stability of the balcony was beginning to weaken and she found herself stranded far out on the edge of the structure. She knew she didn’t have a chance making it back to the dining hall in time. She could hear the crumbling of the concrete bonding the two structures together, along with her faith. She crouched down, her body pressed against the cold cement as the whole balcony disconnected.

In that moment, Erza felt her heart fall to her stomach at the sound of her friend's screams. Gray was leaning out of the building, his hand outstretched for her to grasp onto. Erza leapt, her fingertips far from ever reaching his. She heard the crashing of the balcony smashing to pieces beneath her as she neared the ground. Yet, just before she hit the ground, two strong, careful arms trapped her against a firm, taut chest. Her body melted into his at the force of him catching her, gravity shifting against the two as they flew through the sky.

When the two set foot on land, she couldn't help the attraction she felt between them, despite their brief meeting. She tried telling herself it was just the adrenaline after her near-death experience, but as he held her against him now, she could still feel the familiarity of the attraction to him.

The silence that surrounded them was comfortable, or at least she was. She shifted her head against him as she took in the cloaked area around them. Beads of rain dripped and trailed down nearby poles and homes surrounding them. Despite the downpour mere minutes ago, the droplets seemed to have let up just a bit. She suspected the rain would be seizing sometime soon.

She leaned her heavy head back atop the crook of his shoulder, her eyes looking up at him, begging him to look down at her. "What did you do with Jose?"

Her question was direct, but the tone of her voice was the same octave as a whisper. The aura about them shifted, a thickness building up within the air.

"I left him tied up in a web deep in the alley. When we left he was unconscious.”

Jellal wasn’t proud of the last part, sure he felt a mild sense of justice behind kicking the guy’s ass, but he hadn’t meant to take things so far. The memory of Jose’s body rolling against the asphalt; the sound of his flesh being peeled away would be an event he wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon. He never wanted to stoop that low ever again, and yet he couldn’t fully regret his actions. For every glance he snuck in on Erza struck a match to his dulling anger, relighting the wick that tested his self control.

“I notified the authorities of his whereabouts. He won’t be allowed out on the streets ever again after all he has done.” He reassured her, or perhaps he was reassuring himself.

It was true the authorities of Magnolia hated the wall crawler. They reassured him that they didn’t need his help and should they ever run into him, he would be arrested. Sherif Laxus had approached Jellal many times, demanding he tell them the whereabouts of Spider-Man, considering Jellal was Spider-Man’s personal photographer for the Magnolia Times. Jellal had been threatened with arrest, but thankfully, Gajeel Redfox, his boss, had saved his ass. The two arrogant men battled it out in Gajeel’s office, Gajeel pointing out Jellal’s rights and his as an employer. Plus unless Laxus presented either of them with an actual legal case against them, the two had nothing to discuss. Laxus promised both men this wouldn’t be the last they would be seeing of him before he stormed out of the small newspaper company.

Gajeel’s covering his ass took him off guard, for he was hardly ever friendly, that is unless he was checking out their receptionist, Levy McGarden. He couldn’t fathom what Levy possibly found in that metal head. Although, he knew some bit of good laid within him, and he hoped Levy would be the one to bring it out of him completely one day.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts as he looked at Erza, noting her silence after explaining what he had done to Jose.

Erza’s sight was glued to the cuts and dark bruises that encircled her fingertips. Blood was crusted around her cuticles and buried beneath her nails. A wave of nausea crept up her stomach as she reminded herself of her relentless struggle. She was lucky to be alive, lucky to have had a savior. Not many get a second chance at life, and it seemed someone, somewhere had been looking out for her.

He shifted her ever so lightly against him, acquiring her attention; drawing her out of her trance.

"Are you alright carrying me? It's been a good mile. I can walk if I am putting a strain on you."

Jellal smirked against his mask, if only she knew just how much he was able to carry. He shrugged off his prideful thoughts and shook his head. "You're too injured to walk; besides, I wouldn't let you anyway, and you're not heavy in the least bit."

"Typical hero answer, I presume?" She inquired, her eyebrows raising; a playful smirk gracing her lips.

"I try my best to play the part," he teased, the tone of his voice lightening with the conversation.

Erza's gaze softened as her smile dimmed. Who was the man beside her? How come his presence left her so comfortable, so _secure_? Her eyes trailed over his body, a being she didn't know, or at least not within the confines of his suit. Her eyes spotted the area just beneath his neck where the fabric of his mask met his actual costume. Her fingers itched to bury underneath the fabric and lift it from his face, to unmask his identity.

"Who are you?" She questioned, drawing his complete attention.

He was taken aback. Her features had taken on a harder appearance. Her eyes were dead set on his shielded ones while her lips were tucked into a thin line. His eyes searched her own, as he fished for the words to give her. He could tell her the truth. _Hell_ , he could have pulled off his mask and confessed his love for her right there in the dark, dreary evening. He could have spilled out his fears to her, confessing his worry and the pain he felt within himself for her condition. _But_ , what good would that do? What then? Erza would probably find him a fool.

“You know who I am.” He muttered, his irises glued to hers.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in the slightest bit. His eyes fell to her lips, delicate and supple. He also liked the way her eyes seemed to have changed color at his answer. Even bruised and broken, her beauty never wavered.

“I’m your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.” He replied cheerily.

Erza’s curiosity dissipated and she rolled her eyes, although he caught the hidden smile at the corner of her lips. “I would have _never_  guessed,” she deadpanned, jabbing a finger in the spider emblem on his chest.

He released a small chuckle, although his heart wasn’t in it. He had an identity to protect, especially when the victim just happened to be someone who knew him so well.

She turned her shaking head from him, noticing her apartment complex ahead. How did he know where she lived? The situation had her mind reeling. Surely the wall crawler didn’t crawl up _all_ walls? Did she know the man underneath?

She tugged at the jacket around her, her eyes squinting against the darkness. Whose jacket was this anyway? It couldn’t be Jose’s, _right_? She recalled seeing a leather jacket around her attacker, nothing this soft. Although, there was a sheen glistening atop the jacket, some type of water-resistant coating stitched on the outer surface. Her eyebrows furrowed, curiosity causing a slight headache within her temples. This jacket could be a clue, and Erza planned on looking into it, if given the opportunity.

The two came to a stop in front of the flight of stairs leading up to her apartment. The area surrounding them was silent, the rain coming to a complete stop. “Building C, complex 7707,” she muttered, as if he didn’t know.

With a silent nod, he trudged up the stairs, carefully heighting himself with each step, making sure to keep Erza comfortable. The two reached the door, Erza shifting against him, letting him know she was ready to be put down. He placed her atop the concrete porch, a hand at the small of her back and the other grasping her hand.

The two tingled at the touch of one another, both hesitant to let go.

Erza’s legs were sore, but she knew a good night's sleep would be the perfect dose of medicine for her pained limbs. Her free hand reached for the knob of the door as she clung to him with the other. Her footing was perfect, although a bit achy, but she was able to stand herself up straight. She ran her hands over her wrinkled skirt and the jacket before she looked up at him.

"I never got to thank you," she started, disrupting the rainy silence between them. She saw his body visibly shift, the muscles in his arms tensing, his grip twitching.

"From the time before _and_  tonight.”

  
It was a memory that sought him out in nightmares. The day Spider-Man feared he would be too late. Just the thought of that day gave him chills. He had gotten wind of a bombing going on nearby a dining hall, and then not too long after he heard of a young woman dangling off the edge, none other than Erza. The adrenaline pumping through his veins that evening was almost not enough to save her, for as he neared the collapsing balcony he caught sight of her plummeting to the ground. It was then that he threw himself towards her, his arms outstretched; reaching farther than his body could stretch.

Jellal shuttered at the memory, shaking his head physically.

"I’m afraid I don't—" He knew he had stalled far too long for Erza to truly believe he didn't remember, but nevertheless he tried.

She chuckled, "you're a poor liar."

Jellal smiled underneath his mask. Such a confirmation might give the wrong impression, at least from the unknown hero. Despite his love for her, hero or not, Jellal was a dangerous man. He was hated by authorities and the press; and he couldn’t count on his fingers how many criminals and murderers swore his death. The day he decided to unmask his abilities beneath a mask, was the day he promised himself he wouldn’t let anyone get too close; especially _Erza Scarlet_.

  
Her touch drew him back to reality, pulling him out of himself. Her fingers were lifting the bottom of his mask up, threatening to reveal him. He hesitated before his fingers twitched, his hand raising, his palm hovering above her knuckles. She didn’t acknowledge him, no, she had made up her mind. Jellal could see the determination shining in her orbs against her neighbors outside lighting. Should he really stop her? The only person he wanted to tell of his secret too all this time? Despite his doubt, he dropped his attempted grasp, leaving fate in her hands.

Erza released her grip on his hand as she used it to dig beneath the spandex material. She had made up her mind, deciding she wasn’t willing to wait until the next time she became a damsel in distress to find out who this man really was. She wasn’t a patient woman; this she knew. So why toy with the idea when she could kill two birds with one stone now?

Her chilly fingers brushed the skin of his neck, and he gulped at the contact. She continued to pull at his mask, his chin now fully visible.

Her pupils washed over his buttermilk skin tone, her neves beginning to voice themselves within her as she trembled. Nevertheless she stretched and pulled at the fabric. There was a connection, a _familiarity_ , for she knew this man. Doubt tempted her mind, causing her to hesitate as she caught view of his lips, pale pink and a bit chapped. _Was this right_? Unveiling a hero? What did she hope to gain from such an action? Nothing but answers for herself, a move so selfish, she cringed.

She dropped her gaze to his lips, the cold must have bitten into him as much as it had her. His skin was moist with perspiration. She found herself wondering if he was resistant against sickness. The walls around her heart tightened, and she positioned her hands on either sides of his face, cupping his masked cheeks. Something about those broken, chapped lips called out in yearning to her. She lifted herself up slightly on her tiptoes, and gently pulled him down to her.

He bent down to meet her, his eyes widening; lips parting as confusion furrowed his brows. Erza continued to draw him near her, the heat of her closeness casting a trance upon him, the same trance that always fell upon her whenever she was near.

“Thank you,” she whispered against his lips, the heat of her breath awakening chills across his skin. “ _Spider-Man_ ,” she added with a smile.

Her plump lips were soft against his rough ones, their touch lighting a flame inside him. His gloved hands curled into her deep auburn locks; triggering her arms to wrap around the back of his neck. They pulled each other nearer, their closeness not close enough.

His free hand cupped her cheek, tilting her head to the side, giving him better access to her hungry lips. She walked him back a bit, her body making an inaudible thud against the door behind her. He pressed himself against her, the hand once cupping her cheek, now securing her against the door, trapping her within the frame. He nibbled at her bottom lip, releasing a soft moan from her.

Her hands tugged at his chest, her nails gently raking over his covered skin, digging into the material. Little did she know he was just as desperate, his mind hazing with lust, desperation in his touch as he grasped her hip.

The urge to whisper her name against her lips was too strong, and he barely managed to stop himself, his lips silently tracing her name against her own. He could feel the aura around them shifting, the heat of one another becoming overwhelming. With one last dance of their lips, he gradually began to pull himself from her, his teeth claiming her bottom lip once more before he completely backed away from her.

Her lips were swollen, a smile pulling at them, turning into a small grin. A light blush graced her cheeks as she tucked a thick strand of hair behind her ear. Jellal absolutely loved the sight of her in her shy state.

He pulled his mask back over his mouth and chin, before giving her a wave. “Goodnight,” he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around herself before giving him a nod, “goodnight.”

With one final glance at the beautiful scarlette, he shot a web out into the brisk, rain-soaked night, taking off before her eyes. The whole way home, his thoughts were focused on her. The taste of her cherry flavored lips, the delicate skin of her arms pressed against him, and the soft texture of her vibrant tendrils. She had always been all he had ever wanted, and after getting a small, unexpected taste of her, he wasn’t sure how he would live without.

Despite his positive thoughts, negative always shadowed close behind. What Jellal had done tonight was reckless. A hero in the public eye of his city had kissed Erza on a public, two story building porch. He could only hope no one had seen them, not only for his sake, but for his two friend’s. If word got out about the kiss, Gray would be devastated. Erza and their relationship as a couple would not only be lost, but their friendship in general.

No matter what happened, Jellal knew that would have to be the last time Spider-Man ever ran into Erza Scarlet. Which meant Jellal would just have to keep a close eye on her and assure himself she would never fall into harm’s way again. Even though the recent memory of the two tangled into one another replayed against the front of his mind, he would have to act as though nothing ever developed between the two. But Jellal was pretty good at playing stupid, especially when it involves the lives of the ones he loved.

That night, as he peeled his damp suit from his slick skin, he vowed he would keep his love for the young redhead woman tucked away, never again allowing it to resurface. Deciding it was better off living life watching her safe and happy than a life where she would live in fear, always hiding from _his_  enemies.


End file.
